Visionary
Visionary (ビジョナリー) is a cover version of the original song by 765PRO ALLSTARS , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! manga. The cover is performed by Anna Mochizuki and Serika Hakozaki. The original song is written by mft and is composed by Koji Nakagawa. Track List #Bonus Drama 1 #Bonus Drama 2 #Visionary (ビジョナリー) #Bonus Drama 3 #Kimi wa Melody (キミはメロディ) #Bonus Drama 4 Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Moshimo "PISA no shatou" ga massugu tatteta nara Namae kaenakya dame ne Dattara "PISA no tou" de ii kkana? Moshimo "MUNKU no sakebi" wa ha ga itai kara nara Namae kaenakya dame ne Dattara "MUNKU no mushiba" de ii kkana? Kaechau yo ironna sekai Chotto souzou suru dake da yo Hora fushigi na dekigoto ga takusan (Ikushiad AATSUSAMURODIIA...) Mahou no kotoba tonaemasho Chochochoi Choroi yo CHENJI ZA WAARUDO Katte ni RUURU tsukuchao (OO!) Kirai na yasai ga dete kichattara Shiran kao (taberarezu!) Hehehei heppoko hen kao shite Minna warattara yurushite (chou!) Sonna kao shicha maji yabai ttara Kono sekai tteba watashi dake! Moshimo watashi no negai ga ikko kanau to shitara Nayamu hitsuyou nai ne Datte hyakko kanau tte iun damon Moshimo "kangaeru hito" ga tetsuya de kangaetetara Namae kaenakya dame ne Dattara "kossori neteiru hito" ii kana? Chigau kana? Kaechau yo ironna sekai Chotto souzou suru dake da yo Mada suteki na dekigoto ga takusan (Uokias AATSUSAMURODIIA!) Mahou no kotoba sakebimashou Chochochoi Choroi yo CHENJI ZA WAARUDO Katte ni RUURU tsukuchao (OO!) Okashi wa nisenen made OKKEE BANANA PASU! (fukumarezu!) Hohohoi honto no honki TENSHON Minna ga gyoee tte don hiki (EE!) Sonna ni tabecha maji yabai ttara Kono sekai tteba watashi dake! Zenbu kanacchau daisuki! Nananai naisho no SHANSU NAITO Ima dake fukuro tsume houdai! (yattaa!) Omocha mo oyoufuku mo ari ttake GETTO shiroo! (OO!) Bububui buittobi muteki TAIMU Dare ni mo jama wa sasenai zo! (GAOO!) Yoyoyoi yo no naka omedetee na Kono sekai tteba watashi dake! Yaada okinai! Okoraretaa... |-| Kanji= もしも「ピサの斜塔」がまっすぐ建ってたなら 名前変えなきゃダメね だったら「ピサの塔」でいいっかな？ もしも「ムンクの叫び」は歯が痛いからなら 名前変えなきゃダメね だったら「ムンクの虫歯」でいいっかな？ 変えちゃうよいろんな世界 ちょっと想像するだけだよ ほら不思議な出来事がたくさん （イクシアダーツサムロディーア・・・） 魔法のことば唱えましょ チョチョチョイ チョロイよチェンジザワールド 勝手にルールつくっちゃお　（オー！） 嫌いな野菜が出て来ちゃったら 知らん顔 (食べられず！） へへへイ　へっぽこ変顔して みんな笑ったら許して　（チョッ！） そんな顔しちゃマジヤバいったら この世界ってば私だけ！ もしも私の願いが１個叶うとたら 悩む必要ないね だって１００個叶うって言うんだもん もしも「考える人」が徹夜で考えてたら 名前変えなきゃダメね だったら「コッソリ寝ている人」かな？ 違うかな？ 変えちゃうよいろんな世界 ちょっと想像するだけだよ まだ素敵な出来事がたくさん （ウォキアサーツサムロディーア！） 魔法のことば叫びましょう チョチョチョイ チョロイよチェンジザワールド 勝手にルールつくっちゃお　（オー！） お菓子は２千円までオッケー バナナパス！　（含まれず！） ホホホイ　ホントの本気テンション みんながギョエ〜ってドン引き　（エー！） そんなに食べちゃマジヤバイったら この世界ってば私だけ！ 全部叶っちゃう　大好き！ ナナナイ　内緒のシャンスナイト 今だけ袋詰め放題！　（ヤッター！） おもちゃもお洋服もありったけ ゲットしろー！　（ウォー！） ブブブイ　ブットび無敵タイム 誰にもジャマはさせないぞ！（ガオー！） ヨヨヨイ　世の中おめでてーな この世界ってば私だけ！ や〜だ起きないっ！ 怒られたぁ・・・ |-| English= If the "Leaning Tower of Pisa" were up straight The name has to be changed Then, how about the "Pagoda of Pisa"? If The "Scream of Munch" had a toothache The name has to be changed Then, how about "The Decayed Tooth of Munch"? Let's change various things in this world Using just our little imagination See, there are so many strange incidents (Ikusiad Retsamlodi...) Let's chant the magic word It's e-e-ea- Easy to change the world Make your own rule (Go!) Toss out veggies that you hate And look the other way (without eating it!) I-i-i- if you make a silly face everyone would laugh at it and forgive me (phew!) And when they tell me it would be real bad if I make that face I reply "But hey, this is my world!" If I could be granted just one wish There's no need to worry about it Because I would just ask for a hundred more! If "The Thinker" had been in a deep thought all night Then we must change his name Then, how about "The Stealth Sleeper"? Is that wrong? Let's change various things in this world Using just our little imagination There are still so many wonderful events (Uokias Retsamlodi!) Let's shout the magic word It's e-e-ea- Easy to change the world Make your own rule (Go!) 2000 yen is ok for sweets I will pass on banana! (not included!) R-r-re-eal serious tension Everyone is shocked and says "what?" (Eh!) When they tell me it would be real bad if I eat that much I reply "But hey, this is my world!" Everything is possible, I love this! S-s-se-secret chance night Only now you can pack your bag as much as you like! (hurray~!) Did I put toys and dresses in yet? Let's get them! (Go!) S-s-su-surprise invisible time I won't let anyone get in my way! (roar!) This is the most joyful feeling in the w-w-wo-world Because this is my world! No, don't wake up! I was mad... Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2 Original CD (sung by: Anna Mochizuki and Serika Hakozaki)